kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperivm Invictvm
"Cisalpinia, 63BCE Following a long-contested political campaign, you have been appointed by the Senate as proconsul for northern Italy, but the cost of public renovations in your new jurisdictions has left you deeply in debt to your political opponents, who may use your financial distress to wipe you out for good. However, new opportunities await - rumours of further barbarian activity beyond the Republic's borders present a chance at martial glory and financial success, which may allow you to return back to Rome .... and CONQUER THE WORLD." Regions by Geography Image:caesar-papyrus.jpg poly 26 262 51 254 122 254 147 239 154 244 167 241 216 242 215 183 198 149 204 111 184 99 173 80 136 70 100 109 82 180 57 198 58 216 41 222 Maurentania poly 280 55 225 47 222 57 255 69 258 88 267 94 283 88 Lusitania poly 396 123 371 99 380 133 382 175 397 178 401 186 416 183 400 157 398 138 398 138 Britannia poly 51 254 122 254 147 239 154 244 167 241 216 242 222 254 223 262 173 280 173 371 163 392 84 387 26 262 Africa poly 163 392 159 457 157 488 122 498 89 495 64 397 84 387 Aegyptus poly 199 386 206 388 200 422 193 422 193 401 Hellas poly 342 473 327 457 322 460 322 464 322 472 316 481 310 475 306 483 301 486 298 492 308 503 319 494 322 508 326 518 331 525 324 527 307 512 296 535 286 550 287 567 283 575 280 600 272 603 269 613 275 622 291 618 296 619 302 607 318 627 328 647 340 634 345 638 350 630 351 626 359 623 365 618 353 606 347 609 341 594 358 575 377 559 363 542 350 540 352 527 343 503 336 488 Pontocaspia poly 258 348 260 386 254 397 230 404 214 400 214 368 231 356 Hellas poly 157 488 122 498 163 536 181 532 193 553 199 530 216 507 Coelesyria poly 196 460 205 492 193 490 187 482 184 468 Coelesyria poly 163 536 181 532 193 553 199 530 216 507 224 513 224 528 230 530 232 545 223 526 232 575 224 585 244 597 238 599 239 607 247 619 211 624 196 615 140 623 130 592 Mesopotamia poly 258 71 219 55 210 72 202 84 208 103 217 108 226 102 225 97 229 87 239 86 255 79 Baetica Citerior poly 280 54 295 50 300 64 296 116 289 124 274 120 272 111 265 118 257 121 244 106 233 102 231 96 226 96 229 88 240 86 253 81 261 67 266 71 281 72 278 58 285 52 285 55 Tarraconensis poly 205 292 200 312 195 312 195 295 Africa poly 353 285 340 268 335 278 330 283 329 293 318 304 325 311 319 316 313 343 307 344 309 356 303 364 302 370 304 372 315 362 319 368 322 376 326 385 332 382 337 368 343 359 348 342 340 331 338 320 348 309 344 298 348 289 Pannonia poly 286 329 275 346 263 350 258 352 258 362 258 382 264 386 269 386 270 391 280 389 289 380 289 366 293 364 294 351 300 343 310 342 312 341 319 315 322 312 319 304 321 300 321 295 322 285 325 277 319 273 311 272 308 286 311 290 314 294 312 298 306 295 303 302 309 306 301 308 295 309 288 321 287 325 Illyria et Moesia poly 328 458 327 446 325 436 330 424 337 420 340 409 343 401 353 398 356 399 362 400 375 401 379 410 381 409 381 398 377 390 361 378 360 372 351 362 347 370 339 364 333 381 327 385 317 365 316 363 305 371 303 372 302 368 309 358 309 343 305 342 300 343 295 348 293 352 292 365 289 367 287 383 276 391 270 392 268 387 264 386 260 393 260 398 257 399 259 409 258 415 266 421 269 417 271 431 282 430 294 441 297 438 302 445 311 446 317 456 321 462 Magna Dacia poly 257 572 267 573 275 564 267 560 261 538 267 513 271 504 275 487 269 484 272 479 263 453 264 441 270 431 269 419 267 421 259 414 249 418 233 424 226 420 209 428 217 438 212 443 210 448 214 455 219 458 217 466 211 471 210 481 210 485 217 491 215 493 214 500 219 504 219 508 222 511 225 529 230 531 233 543 242 535 250 544 257 556 259 567 259 571 Anatolia poly 292 124 281 151 277 154 281 160 279 170 281 178 276 183 278 195 271 195 264 179 257 164 254 150 249 139 240 133 236 133 222 133 217 119 218 107 227 102 226 92 226 94 232 96 235 103 240 103 249 111 256 121 272 117 275 113 278 124 Baetica Citerior poly 288 551 276 563 273 571 261 577 256 575 259 559 252 546 243 536 230 549 224 559 231 577 238 574 245 585 245 595 239 599 238 607 243 612 247 620 237 621 235 625 235 628 256 642 274 625 269 613 271 601 281 600 281 584 282 575 290 573 Caucasia desc none Hint: Mouse over the map to access the atlas entry for each relevant region. Notes *Start time: 60BCE *Victory conditions: destroy all non-aligned factions. Convert all factions either into allies and vassals, or destroy them to win the game. *Gens Julii starts off with no alliances or enemies.SP *SPQR hates you a lot and won't ally with you, but it won't decide on attacking you, unless your total fortification level os 40% of its own. Each time your turn ends, the computer tots your score up against that of SPQR's. If you near the threshold, then the computer will declare war. Factions Only Gens Julii (with capital based in Gallia Cisalpina) are playable. They differ from normal Romans in that they don't train Syrorum. Other factions: *Pergamon - controls Ionia *Seleucids - have their base in Syria *Suebi - controls a fairly large part of Germany. *Britons - control the shoreline, their capital is moved to Dobunia *Arverni - control most parts of Gaul *Egypt - usual place *Getae - usual place *Roman Republicans/Optimates (they assume the Chremonidian bonuses, and have 2 capitals - Achaea and Rome). They differ from normal Romans in that they cannot train Gallorum. *Numidia (vassal state to Roman Republicans) - based in Atlas Campaign overview Objective: Conquer all factions - no allied victory is possible. Atlas: see here Mechanics Indebtedness: Because you owe substantial amounts to your creditors, no tribute can be generated at all - you will have to invade other nations in order to obtain the tribute which you need to survive. You must ensure that you end your turn with tribute in your treasury, otherwise you will go bankrupt and lose the campaign. You will not receive new tribute until you accumulate at least 200 tribute. Because of this, there are several restrictions as long as you have 199 tribute or lower: *You cannot have more than 125 units per scenario. *You can't conduct diplomacy with other factions, short of declaring war on everyone. So while you start off with an alliance with Rome, you can't conduct diplomacy with other factions - although script events do allow this to happen. *siege weapons other than the Aries, the Noble Residence and the Meeting House are not available. Once you have managed to clear your debt, however, you will be able to begin economic exploitation of your possessions and can recruit the full unit roster. Civil War: Rome will declare war on you right away if the following are done: *Either Arverni or Getae are annihilated *The difference between your average regional strength compared to Rome's is at least 2. Fortunately, when a civil war breaks out, territories occupied by Rome with regional strength level of 2 or lower will secede to you. Rome cannot be annexed by you, it can only be rendered a vassal state. A civil war can be ended only by capturing both capitals of Rome, or by just taking Achaea which will then cause Rome to cease hostilities and ally with you once more. War elephants: News flash! the elephant card is available as a quest reward. If you are able to help the Numidians, they will provide some behefits to you and you will also get 2 elephant brigade cards as a result. Tribute Tribute cannot be collected from uniting continents - there are no continents to speak of in the Imperium Invictum campaign. You will receive tribute based on 2 different factors: *The first is average regional strength, rounded up (a) *The second is the number of rare resources controlled by you and your allies (b) *the third is the number of allies, © and *The last one is enemies (d). Ultimately, tribute is received in the following manner: (a*c)rounded up. Thus, for a faction to receive tribute it is necessary to have allies and to fight limited wars, while at the same time gaining rare resources. Eg: Pontus has 20 regions with a total combined regional strength of 49. For Pontus, (a) is calculated as 2.45. It is at war with both Rome and Parthia, but has Egypt, Suebi and Getae as allies, so (c) is 3, (d) is 2. As for resources, it and its allies control a total of 8 patches, which sets (b) as 8. In total, Pontus' tribute on its next turn is 2.45(3) [1 + 4 = 36.75 , rounded up to be 37 tribute per turn. So, what this means is that: *Diplomacy is vital for survival. *Tribute has to be plowed back into your territories. *War is a risky business, but peace is even riskier - whenever you fight a war, you will be lowering your total tribute by decreasing your combined regional strength and the number of enemies. However, your allies may also become free riders off your own tribute given their access to your resources, so you need to be careful. Another assumption: through overruns, Pontus manages to destroy Parthia, but in the process acquires 5 additional regions, 2 of which have resource patches. The result is that (a) is now (20*2.45)+5/25 = 2.16 while d is now rendered as 1. Pontus' per turn tribute is now 21.6(3)1+10, which is equal to 71.28, rounded up to 72! Thus, diplomacy has been changed. CPs will now happily accept instant alliances with you only as long as they see you have rare resource that they can use - if you have 5 or more rare resources than they do then they will happily accept trade with you right away. Final word The objective of the game is to achieve self-sufficiency. Your first task will be to obtain as much tribute as possible and to be careful of antagonising the Senate (most Roman territories are rated 4 on average - your own are rated just below 1.7 on average). Knowing where to fight and when not to fight is critical, as is positioning of your troops — the seizure of military assets is thus vital for survival, but must also be balanced witn the need for tribute from conquering whole regions. Category:CtW